


Think Pink

by LightsOut



Series: Pink (Is My New Obsession) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve get together and Steve wears pink underwear because he’s sexy like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Pink

Tony walked into the room and immediately forgot about what he was going to say. That was a first. Steve was standing in the room which wasn’t unusual since that he did live there. What was unusual was that Steve was obviously searching for something and he was bent over so far that Tony could see his underwear.

His bright pink underwear.

Half hard and unusually embarrassed Tony started backing out of the room but all of his usual grace had disappeared. He knocked into the door frame and cursed loudly.

Steve turned around and smiled, “Hey Tony.” Tony had no idea what he looked like but apparently it wasn’t good because Steve looked worried, “Is everything okay?”

Tony sputtered, “Yes, everything is fine. Perfectly fine. I’ll come back later.”

Tony escaped from the room and definitely did not jerk off thinking about Steve in bright pink underwear and nothing else – mostly because Pepper called about a board meeting and nothing killed a hard-on faster than company policy.

Tony managed to put Steve’s surprising choice of clothing out of his mind until he walked into the living room later that day. Steve was sitting on the sofa and he was sewing a button onto a pristine white shirt. Tony still found it amazing that Steve was willing to sit and repair clothes when Tony could afford to replace a thousand dollar suit without thinking twice about it.

Steve put down the shirt and looked up. Tony dragged his mind out of the gutter (the fantasy of Steve repairing his underwear after Tony pulled it off with his teeth was a startling one) and he said, “Fury called me earlier about Barton and Romanov moving in with us.”

Steve nodded, “He discussed the possibility with me a short while ago and I told him that he should talk to you. It is your home after all.”

Tony was pleasantly surprised but there was one thing he had to clear up, “It’s your home as well.”

Steve smiled, “Yes, I suppose that it is. So, what did you say to Director Fury’s proposal?”

Tony chuckled slightly, “I told him that Natasha has already insisted on a room large enough to fit a king-sized bed and Barton has inspected the venting system personally. Apparently they’ll be here tomorrow.”

Steve looked pleased, “Good. Are you sure that you’re alright with all of us moving in Tony?”

Tony shrugged and smiled, “It’s not like I don’t have the space, Captain. I’ll let you get back to your sewing.”

Due to one thing after another Tony didn’t have a lot of time or energy to think about anything but alien invasions. In his opinion they were happening with disturbing regularity. As a result all of the Avenger’s were too busy to do anything apart from fighting and sleeping.

When things calmed down, they always did eventually, Tony managed to get some interrupted sleep. He was used to going without sleep for long periods of time but he couldn’t deny that it was good to wake up after a full night’s sleep without the threat of weird alien killing machines. Of course, it was still early.

Tony padded to the kitchen and he heard some eloquent cursing from down the hall. Curious Tony followed the sounds and his eyes widened.

“Whoa Captain. We kind of need those walls.”

Steve grimaced, “I’m sorry Tony. I… I lost my temper a little bit.”

Tony shrugged and peered at the impressive dent in the wall, “It’s an easy fix. What’s wrong Steve?”

Steve blushed slightly, “Oh, nothing major. Just a little mix up. I’m still tired so that doesn’t help.”

Tony patted him on the shoulder and nudged him in the direction of his room, “Get some sleep. We need you bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

Steve chuckled slightly and shook his head, “I have an interview this morning.”

Tony shook his head, “Nope. You’re going to get some sleep and I’ll address the public about our heroics. I promise that I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

Steve looked hesitant, “I don’t mean to imply that you’re not capable Tony…”

Tony laughed, “You wouldn’t be the first. Just trust me.”

To Tony’s surprise Steve nodded solemnly, “I do. Thanks Tony.”

Tony sipped his coffee to stop himself from saying anything stupid and he waited until Steve was in his room and the door was closed. He sighed and headed back to the kitchen, wondering what had made Steve lose his temper.

Tony found out that evening when Steve walked into the living room wearing a baby pink t-shirt that stretched over his muscles in a way that should’ve been illegal. Clint started howling with laughter and Natasha pushed him off the sofa.

Tony just raised one eyebrow, “That’s new.”

Steve sat down and sighed, “Laundry mix-up. Most of my clothes are currently pink but it was my fault really.”

Tony was trying not to think about other pink clothes he’d seen Steve wear and Clint was still laughing from where he was lying on the floor. Natasha just calmly moved her feet to use Clint as a foot rest.

Tony grabbed his tablet, “Do you want me to order some more stuff for tomorrow? It could be here tonight if you want.”

Steve shook his head and stretched, “No, I’m fine. They’re only clothes. So, what are we watching?”

Tony managed to stay still but inwardly his mind was racing. Pink was fast becoming his favourite colour as it emphasised Steve’s faint blushing and complimented his softly tanned skin.

Partway through the movie Tony couldn’t stay still, “I’m going to get a drink. Does anyone want anything?”

They all shook their heads but Steve looked at him with concern. They all knew that Tony didn’t drink as much as his reputation claimed but he was trying to cut down further now that he had new roommates and the job of protecting the world. Tony didn’t reach for the scotch which would’ve been his first choice in the past. Instead he grabbed an energy drink from the fridge. Heading down to his workshop sounded like a good way to burn off his restless energy but when he headed for the door Steve was standing in his way.

Steve asked, “Are you alright Tony?”

Giving him a wide grin Tony said, “I’m great. Just restless. I was going to head down to the lab.”

Everything would’ve been fine if Tony’s eyes hadn’t slid down to blatantly check out Captain America’s chest. Years of practise kept his cheeks from flushing at being caught and it wasn’t like he could be blamed for looking. Steve was supposed to be perfect after all. However, most people didn’t know that Steve didn’t like mustard but he loved mayonnaise, he had cried at Bambi and he didn’t like cooking from a recipe.

When Tony looked up Steve was looking back at him thoughtfully, “Does the pink bother you?”

Tony laughed slightly. It was bothering him but not in the way that Steve was imagining. Tony grinned, patted him on the shoulder and said, “It doesn’t look half bad Steve. It makes your eyes sparkle.”

Steve blushed slightly and Tony had to fight not to tease him about it. He only ever meant to tease Steve playfully but he realised that it didn’t always come across that way. Tony moved around Steve in the doorway, trying not to brush against him too much. Steve’s hand came down gently onto his shoulder and Tony raised an eyebrow in question.

Steve seemed to fight with himself for a moment and then he sighed and let go, “Have fun in your lab Tony.”

That would’ve been the end of it if Tony hadn’t stayed where he was. He watched Steve reach into the kitchen cupboard and he made an appreciative sound. Steve was wearing those boxers again. It was pathetic that he recognized them from a three second glance but they’d been imprinted heavily onto his memory the first time he’d seen them.

Steve looked at him when he’d made the sound and Tony couldn’t look him in the eye. Tony sighed, turned around, and muttered, “Sorry, Cap’.”

Steve’s gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him again and Steve almost sounded amused, “What for Tony?”

Tony snorted, “Yeah, you’re gorgeous Steve. Let’s not make this any more embarrassing than it already is.”

Steve sounded genuinely surprised, “Gorgeous?”

Tony turned around, “Yeah. You do own a mirror don’t you?”

Steve was blushing, “Well, um, I just didn’t think that you… I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Tony laughed, “Me? Are you sure that your eyesight isn’t going, old man? I’m rugged and sexy, not gorgeous.”

Steve rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his lips, “You should show more respect to your elders.”

Tony winked, “Should I get on my knees then?” Steve’s jaw dropped and Tony started laughing hysterically because he just couldn’t stop, “Shit, sorry Steve. I went a bit far there.”

Tony wiped at his eyes and Steve mumbled, “Or not.”

Tony was far too excited for a conversation that was starting to make his head hurt, “What?”

Steve fidgeted uncomfortably, “Sorry Tony. You’re right. We’re friends, teammates, and that’s great.”

Tony hummed and stepped forward when Steve stepped back, “I’m the last person who should be in here right now Steve. If Natasha knew she’d snap my neck before I finish talking but she’s in the other room, so… those pink boxers are sexy to the point of distraction.”

Steve’s cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes were wide, “Um, right, okay.”

Tony stepped back, “I can be professional Steve even if nobody believes me. Don’t worry, I won’t bring it up again.”

Steve looked sad at that, “I completely believe in your ability to be professional Tony and anyone who believes otherwise is a fool. I’m not as… bold as you are but, I like that you’ve been watching me Tony.”

Tony raised one eyebrow and, he couldn’t help himself, he smiled softly and whispered, “Yeah, because I’m not going to lie, I like looking.”

Steve hummed, “Tony, what do you want?”

Tony frowned a little bit and then sighed, “I want to spend as much time as I can with you before Natasha, or the villain of the week, kills me.”

Steve grinned slightly, “You’re such a romantic Tony.”

They both laughed and Tony actually felt better now that the arousal buzzing through him wasn’t a secret, “Thanks for not freaking out about this Steve.”

Steve smiled, “Thanks for being honest with me Tony. I know that it’s not your usual thing but would you like to have dinner with me?”

Steve looked worried but Tony responded calmly, “Yes, we can go out tomorrow if you’re not busy.”

Steve was obviously relieved. It was kind of cute. He nodded, “Tomorrow’s fine.”

Tony should’ve known better to be hopeful. His cynicism would’ve lessened the blow when they were called to assemble mid-way through their date. Up until that point Tony had genuinely enjoyed himself. Then, in the middle of a battle, he’d been hit by some sort of electromagnetic pulse coupled with some freaky alien technology and he’d sunk like a rock.

He opened his eyes to find a very worried Captain America and a sheepish Bruce Banner standing at his bedside. Tony tried to sit up but aborted the attempt when his whole body throbbed with pain. He licked his chapped lips and croaked, “Do I hold the record?”

Steve sighed and frowned but Bruce was the one who answered him, “Not even close. You were out for 44 hours, three minutes and fifty seconds. Tony… I’m sorry. The Other Guy couldn’t get to you in time and your suit is… it’s pretty bad.”

Tony closed his eyes and tried not to show just how much that hurt, “It’s alright Bruce.”

Steve asked quietly, “Do you mind giving us a minute?”

Ton opened his eyes as Bruce walked out of the room to give them some privacy. Steve was trying to smile but Tony could tell easily that he was worried. Steve tried to joke, “Well, Natasha didn’t get to you first.”

Tony chuckled but he stopped abruptly from the pain, “As much as I appreciate the effort. Can we try to keep the laughing to a minimum for now?”

Steve looked like a sad puppy, “Of course Tony. I’m sorry.”

Tony reached out to grab his hand, “Don’t be. As first dates go I’d give that a three out of ten. The beginning was a definite six though.”

Steve was blushing again, “Yeah? What would it take to get a ten?”

Tony grinned, “A full evening as well as a morning of being naked with you.”

Steve gulped but he licked his lips and his eyes darkened with arousal, “That sounds… Fuck, Tony, you’re injured.”

Tony sighed dramatically, “I know. Are you going to play nurse and make me feel better?”

Steve was blushing furiously. He kissed the back of Tony’s hand in a way that was equal parts sweet and ridiculous. Steve then kissed Tony’s forehead, “I’ll be back soon. Fury wanted to see me as soon as you were awake.”

Tony couldn’t physically stop Steve from leaving so he stayed where he was and he watched Steve’s tight, perfect ass until it was out of sight. He wondered about the colour of Steve’s underwear and idly wished that he could see for himself.

Tony wasn’t the only Avenger who hated being stuck in SHIELD’s medical bay so no one was surprised when he was sprung and taken home later that day. JARVIS was more than capable of keeping an eye on him and his bed was a hell of a lot more comfortable.

Steve was the one who actually carried Tony to his bedroom. Tony cracked jokes the entire way but he was actually impressed about how Steve could carry him so far without breaking a sweat. Steve placed him carefully in the middle of the bed and before he could back off Tony wound his fist into the front of Steve’s shirt and he kissed him.

For their first real kiss it was uncoordinated and a little bit messy but Tony didn’t mind in the slightest. When Steve pulled back, his cheeks flushed and his lips puffy, Tony had the impression that Steve didn’t mind either.

Steve pushed himself back and breathed, “Damn, Tony.”

Tony smiled, smug but happy, “You took the words right out of my mouth. Do you want to do it again?”

Steve took a small step forward before he stumbled back. He sounded wrecked, “You’re injured Tony.”

Tony sighed and pouted, “I know. Just… don’t go far Steve.”

That wasn’t what he’d intended to say but Steve’s relieved smile was worth it. Steve trailed his long fingers against the soft silk bed sheets as he walked around it towards the door, “Of course Tony. I’ll bring you some food in a bit.”

As the door swung shut Tony called out, “Don’t forget the coffee.”

Steve just laughed lightly.

It didn’t take long for Tony to fall asleep. When he woke up an indefinite amount of time later he blinked sleepily at Steve who was sitting in a chair by the bed with a sketchbook and pencil in his hands. Steve smiled at him and Tony ignored the warmth in his chest at the expression.

He glanced at the bedside table, “Is the coffee hot?”

Steve nodded and handed it to him, “JARVIS warned me when you showed signs of waking up.”

Tony took a sip and moaned, “Oh my god, this is Italian roast mocha with just a dash of vanilla. How did you know?”

Steve laughed, “You’re very vocal about your coffee Tony. I figured that you deserved a treat for taking the hit that was aimed at Hawkeye.” Tony stiffened and Steve continued, “He doesn’t know but I think that Natasha might’ve figured it out during debrief. It was a brave thing that you did Tony.”

Tony shrugged, “It’s what we do. Just tell me that he made the shot.”

Steve nodded, “He made the shot. How are you feeling?”

Tony shifted, “Sore. You’re not going to let me get out of bed, are you?”

Steve shook his head and smiled, “Not this time. The rest will do you good and it’ll speed up your healing.”

Tony groaned, “I’m going to go crazy.”

Steve chuckled, “If you’re good you might get a reward.”

Tony was more than eager to see where Steve was going to go with that but they were interrupted by Natasha, “Save it boys.” She stalked up to the bed and Tony seriously feared for his life for a couple of seconds. The last thing he expected was for her to hug him gently and whisper, “Thank you.” She straightened, nodded to Steve and she walked back towards the door, “Tony, if you hurt Steve… I’ll do much worse than snap your neck.”

Once she was gone Tony sighed, “Yup, she’s terrifying.”

Steve looked amused, “She just likes to keep you on your toes.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Nobody would ever believe me if I told them that Captain America and the Black Widow were best friends.”

Steve passed him a sandwich, “You should eat something. You need to build up your strength.”

Tony glared at him but the sandwich did look good and there was the smell of amazing coffee in the air. It was difficult to be annoyed under those circumstances. Steve had gone back to his drawing and Tony was already feeling restless. He settled for watching Steve because it was fast becoming one of his favourite hobbies. When he was drawing he would either be smiling or frowning deeply depending on how well he thought it was going. He moved the pencil with steady strokes and Tony was distracted by those long fingers curled around the slender tool.

Tony had to roll over onto his other side because he was far too interested in those hands and his body was reminding him that he was injured. He didn’t miss Steve’s low, knowing chuckle.

Five days later Tony was more or less recovered apart from a few persistent bruises. He walked into his workshop that afternoon and he almost cried. His suit was ruined. Apparently the villain of the week had packed much more of a punch than he’d realised. The idea that his suit couldn’t be saved was a difficult one to swallow but as he stood in his workshop and looked at the mangled mess he couldn’t think of a way to save it. He had others but seeing one of creations in such a state was heart-breaking.

Steve was hugging him tightly before he could register what was happening and he tightened his grip around Steve’s waist as he shook and tried desperately not to cry on his shoulder. Tony straightened, took a step away from Steve and gathered himself to say, “JARVIS, dispose of suit MK V.”

JARVIS replied, “Of course, sir. If you are interested, there are some salvageable parts.”

Tony moved forward eagerly, “Walk me through it J.”

Tony worked long into the night to save something and when he finally collapsed into bed he was feeling better. It would’ve been a tragedy if his creation had completely gone to waste. For the following couple of days Steve was off doing a favour for SHIELD and Tony tried not to mope too obviously. Apparently he didn’t do a good job of it because Natasha told him to stop every time he saw her and Barton smirked at him a lot.

Eventually he admitted defeat, grabbed a pink shirt from Steve’s clean laundry and he crawled into bed. He felt a little bit creepy but he’d done far worse and the t-shirt reminded him of his conversation with Steve in the kitchen. He was obviously smitten and he was man enough to accept that even if it did scare the hell out of him.

He pulled on the t-shirt, feeling ridiculous, but it was actually quite comfortable and candy pink was pretty understated for a guy who had created a red and gold metal suit. He slept easier that night and when he woke there was a warm, familiar arm wrapped around his waist. Not wanting to move in case it was a dream Tony stared at the arm. He was really hoping that it wasn’t a dream.

The person behind him shifted and Tony turned enough to see blonde hair and killer bone structure. Tony smiled, rolling over to face Steve and he traced Steve’s lips lightly with his fingers. His full bottom lip would be perfect to bite in Tony’s opinion and he knew from experience that he enjoyed kissing Steve.

Tony resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t do anything to the man unless he was awake and aware. He shifted to try and pull away but Steve’s grip tightened and he mumbled, “Stay Tony.”

Tony grinned and splayed his fingers across Steve’s (unfortunately) covered chest, “Is that an order, Captain?”

Steve sighed and opened one eye, “I’ve only been back for an hour. I’m exhausted.”

Tony hummed and shifted closer, “We’d better get comfortable then.”

Tony’s stomach rumbled and Steve sighed. He lifted his arm slightly, “Go get breakfast. You don’t mind if I stay here, do you?”

Tony kissed him and then scrambled out of bed, “Not at all. I’ll be back soon.”

Steve mumbled something but Tony suspected that he’d already fallen asleep. Tony was extremely aware of the fact that he was wearing Steve’s shirt and a pair of black shorts but he wasn’t going to get dressed so that he could walk around his own house for ten minutes. They’d all seen him do worse.

Clint was in the kitchen and his eyes immediately widened at the pink shirt. He grinned knowingly, “Nice shirt.”

Tony grunted and reached for the coffee maker, “There’s new arrows in my workshop and I’ve had targets set up on the roof. I know it’s not a proper archery range but I figure that the practise in high speed winds is your kind of thing.”

Clint looked genuinely pleased, “Yeah, that sounds good Tony.” Tony nodded and reached for the bread. Clint frowned slightly, “Is Steve back.”

Tony looked at him, “Why?”

Clint shrugged “You only usually eat breakfast when he’s here.”

Tony nodded because he was right, “Yeah, Steve’s back. Have you not seen him?”

Clint shook his head and Tony tried not to dwell on what it meant as Steve had obviously gone straight to him. Tony went straight back to his room after he’d eaten and Steve was curled up in the centre of his bed. Tony tried not to smile (he failed) and he crawled onto the bed so that he could curl up against Steve’s back.

When he woke up again Steve was missing but the bed was still warm. Tony sat up, trying to ignore the pang of waking up alone, and he felt ridiculously elated when Steve walked out of the bathroom with a large gold towel wrapped around his waist. Steve smiled sheepishly at Tony, “Sorry. I hope that you don’t mind.”

Tony dragged his eyes away from Steve’s chest to his eyes and he laughed, “Steve, if you think I’d mind about you using my shower you haven’t been paying attention.”

Steve grinned, “Right, well, thanks Tony.” Steve commented wryly, “That’s my shirt.”

Tony blushed, “Yeah, it must’ve been mixed up in the laundry or something.”

Steve chuckled at the blatant lie, “You did say that you liked me in pink. It’s a good colour on you as well Tony.”

Tony decided to go for the direct route, “Steve, if you don’t get over here so that I can jump you I’m going to go down to my workshop and I’ll never come out again.”

Steve walked over to the bed and he slid his hand into Tony’s hair to hold him gently in place as they kissed, “You just need to ask Tony.”

Tony licked Steve’s plush bottom lip, “Steve, will you please fuck me before Natasha kills me for moping about my sexual frustration.”

Steve laughed and blushed in response. Tony loved hearing Steve laugh. Steve climbed onto the bed, his towel staying stubbornly in place, and he smiled against Tony’s mouth, “I shouldn’t expect anything less when it comes to you Tony. I was originally planning on at least five full dates before we reached this point.”

Tony groaned and wrapped his arm around Steve’s broad shoulders, “Natasha really would’ve killed me by that point. Dating is all good Steve but I want this right now so if you don’t want to do this or if you want to wait you’re going to have to be the one who takes a step back.

Steve pressed closer, pushing Tony back so that they were stretched out onto the bed and he looked at him earnestly, “I’m right here Tony and I don’t want to go anywhere. I mean that. If you freak out about this or if I’m going too fast you need to tell me.”

Ordinarily Toy would’ve made a joke but Steve was looking at him intently and any desire to brush off Steve’s words disappeared, “That should terrify me but it doesn’t. I just hope that I don’t screw this up.”

Steve kissed him and murmured, “I won’t let you. We’ll work on it together.”

That sounded pretty damn good to Tony. Steve was looking into his eyes with a strange expression and he was smiling.

Steve’s voice was low and husky when he said, “I never understood the term ‘bedroom eyes’ until I saw yours. How can anyone look into your eyes and not think about being tangled up in sheets for endless hours?”

Tony whimpered, a sound he didn’t remember making before that moment, “Holy fuck, Steve.”

Steve didn’t seem to mind the soft swearing as he captured Tony’s lips in a hot, deep kiss that had his back arching and his toes curling. Their tongues tangled and Tony’s hands gripped Steve’s shoulders just to hang on. The both groaned when Steve changed the angle slightly and they were grinding against each other. Tony’s head dropped back, exposing his neck and Steve started kissing his way across Tony’s jaw while he gave him the chance to breathe.

Steve tugged at the collar of the pink shirt gently with his teeth and he murmured, “You can keep this if you like.”

Tony laughed huskily, “You’re full of surprises Steve.”

Steve gently gripped Tony’s hips, “So are you. I’d imagined that you would’ve grown impatient and tried to take over by now.”

Tony lifted himself slightly, using his elbows to prop himself up and look down into Steve’s pretty blue eyes, “Is that what you want because, honestly, I don’t mind. I was enjoying what you were doing though.”

Steve’s eyes were dark with arousal, the black pupils dilated so the thin band of blue looked more intense, “I can carry on.”

Steve was eager but there was a slight hesitance in his tone. Tony tugged gently on Steve’s hair and he licked his lips, “Is it the reactor?”

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion and then he looked kind of upset, “What? No. Tony, your arc reactor is amazing.”

Tony tapped it lightly, “Steve I have a hole in my chest that’s filled with an electromagnet. It’s alright to be freaked out by that.”

Steve tugged off Tony’s shirt before he could protest and he brushed a light kiss across the front. For someone who’d done a lot it was a new experience. When Tony had dated Pepper briefly she’d accepted the reactor but she’d made no moves to touch it (that could’ve been due to the time he’d asked her to help him upgrade).

Steve grinned up at Tony, “How could I not like something that keeps you alive?” Steve gently traced the scarring around the reactor with his fingers, “This glowing blue is my favourite colour. I’ve never seen anything like it and it was the first shade of blue after waking up that didn’t remind me of the freezing ocean.”

Tony was blushing, “Oh? Well, thanks. That’s… nice.”

Steve chuckled and reached for Tony’s trousers, “Should we move on before I embarrass you anymore?”

Tony rolled his eyes and took a moment to blatantly admire Steve’s bare abs, “Well done super soldier serum. Very nice work.”

Steve laughed and kissed Tony’s chest, discovering through Tony’s shivers and bitten-off moans that his nipples were pleasantly sensitive, “Are you actually going to do something Tony?”

Tony lounged and sighed happily, “Nope. I’m quite happy for you to carry on.” Steve pinched Tony’s side playfully and Tony yelped, “Alright, alright. The lube and condoms are in the drawer.”

Steve rolled off without any more prompting so that he could root through Tony’s drawers. Not willing to waste the opportunity Tony stripped and kneeled behind Steve so that he could kiss the wide expanse of Steve’s shoulders.

Steve hummed and he leaned back into Tony’s caresses, “That feels good Tony.”

Tony grinned against Steve’s warm skin, “That’s the idea.”

Steve was content to let Tony linger. Part of Tony’s willingness to draw out the build-up was because Steve had a serum in his body that made him faster, stronger and better. Tony’s scientific brain was practically cheering at the thought of getting his hands on the only example of the serum but it was also the fact that it was Steve. Steve was in his bed and the guy was crazy enough to want to be there. The fact that he wasn’t put off by his past playboy behaviour was a blessing in Tony’s opinion because Tony wanted Steve more than he was willing to admit out loud.

Tony hummed and encouraged Steve to slide back onto the bed so that he could tug off the towel and dump it on the floor. Tony eyed him hungrily and licked his lips, “Would you be horrified if I had JARVIS take a photo of you naked?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Tony, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He sat up and slid one hand to the back of Tony’s neck. He grinned and the expression made Tony’s eyes soften and his cock demand attention, “If you want to see me naked, you only have to ask.”

Tony crawled further into Steve’s lap and matched Steve’s grin with one of his own, “Damn Steve. Promises like that might just kill me.”

Steve grabbed his ass, pulling him closer and he smirked, “You can handle it.”

Tony rocked their hips together and the sparking friction made his skin hum with arousal. Tony gasped (a sound he would deny until Steve made him do it again) and their mouths met in a messy, frantic kiss as they moved together. Steve twisted, tucking Tony underneath him and he retrieved the lube from on top of the pillow. He slicked up his fingers after Tony had given him the go ahead and he turned his attention (and his mouth) to Tony’s chest so that Tony could breathe deeply while Steve prepped him.

It was a combination of soft pressing and gentle rubbing but Tony was moaning and clutching Steve’s arm hard enough to bruise a normal person. Steve smiled up at him, lit up by the glow from the arc reactor and Tony had never thought of the light as beautiful before that moment. Steve pressed a kiss to his side and asked softly, “Are you okay?”

Tony actually took a moment to consider the question because he knew, without a doubt, that Steve wanted a genuine answer. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in that position. It was definitely before the nightmare in Afghanistan and his one-night stands had resulted in him topping more often than not. It was a closely guarded secret that he preferred to bottom so it was a rare occurrence in his life. Currently, Tony was glad about that as he looked at Steve’s lust blown eyes and messy blonde hair.

Tony loosened his grip on Steve’s arm and rubbed small circles on his shoulder. He nodded, smiling slightly, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Steve shifted, his finger sliding slowly and Tony had never appreciated how good preparation was until he had Steve smiling and even joking softly. He trailed kisses over as much of Tony’s body that he could reach and he stretched him with two fingers.

Steve grinned against Tony’s waist when he hissed and demanded, “More, Steve.” As Steve chuckled softly Tony wrapped a leg around Steve’s back to spread his legs further apart, “Yeah, I’m a mouthy bottom. Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Steve was blushing but he still looked like he wanted to laugh and he added another finger which made Tony very happy. Tony hips bucked and Steve’s fingers slipped in and out of his body with firm strokes. Steve shifted so that he could trail kisses on the inside of Tony’s thigh.

Tony panted, “Steve, Steve, honey, this is great really but you need to do more than this before I go insane. Fuck me Steve, just please fuck me.”

Steve hummed and he added his pinkie finger briefly to test the stretch. Tony cried out in pleasure and Steve curled his fingers slightly. The pressure against Tony’s prostate made him jerk and curse. Steve removed his fingers, making Tony keen slightly in displeasure, and he hummed, “Hang on Tony.”

Steve reached for the condom and Tony wrapped his own hand around his cock with a grunt, “Hurry up. Hurry up.”

Steve chuckled, slicking himself up and lifted Tony’s legs so that he could slide inside him. Steve moaned, “God, Tony, you’re so hot.”

Tony half chuckled, half moaned, “You’re not the first one to say that to me.”

Steve rolled his eyes and started thrusting. Tony could honestly say that he’d never had so much fun during sex before and Steve was hot. Almost ridiculously hot and his expression alternated between grinning and frowning with concentration. Tony was feeling the same way.

Steve rolled his hips and swore softly, “You almost there, babe?”

Tony chuckled at the pet name and dug his fingers deeper into the curve of Steve’s perfect ass, “Fuck yeah.”

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and that was it for him. He came in long stripes across his stomach and chest. Steve was looking at him with something close to wonder and his hips stuttered. He came and Tony kept his eyes open to drink in the sight of Steve. Steve’s mouth was open, his arms trembled and he kept whispering Tony’s name over and over again.

When Steve pulled out he forced himself to clean up but once that was done he crawled back onto the bed and curled around Tony. There was a time in the past when Tony wouldn’t let that happen but the intense experience had left him feeling exposed and vulnerable. Having Steve wrapped around him, obviously needing the comfort as much as he did, went a long way to easing Tony’s unsettled emotions.

Steve kissed his cheek and whispered sleepily, “Thank you Tony.”

Steve dozed for a few moments and then he lifted his head. He looked far too awake after their round mind-blowing sex, “You know what would be good right now? Pancakes. I really want pancakes. Do you want pancakes?”

Steve’s enthusiasm was more than a little bit alarming but when he sucked on Tony’s bottom lip and bounced off the bed Tony called out, “Steve! You need to put on some pants and I’ll have maple syrup on mine.”

Steve dashed from the room (once he was half dressed) and he waved at Tony on the way past. Tony shifted, flinching as his aching body protested, and he grabbed his phone. He dialled before he could change his mind, “Pepper, I just had sex with Steve.”

There was a pause and then, “Tony. No, just no. Why on earth would you call me to say that?”

Tony whined, “I know and I realise that we’re heading into weird territory here but I need to talk to someone and you’re the first number on my speed dial. I just had sex with Steve and then he went to make pancakes. Pancakes!”

Pepper hummed, “Well, you like him Tony. What’s the problem? Was it the sex?”

Tony barely registered the dumb smile on his face, “No, the sex was incredible. Really, really great. I just…”

Pepper interrupted, “You’re freaking out because he means so much to you.”

Tony frowned, “Am I? That’s new.”

Pepper answered, “Not really but that’s not a conversation we should be having right now. Tony, take some deep breaths, be honest with Steve instead of hiding behind your work and read that document I sent you five days ago because you’re driving me crazy.”

Tony sighed, “Pepper, thanks, and I love you.”

Pepper answered, “Love you too, Tony. Remember, be honest.”

Tony put down the phone and he studied the ceiling. Honesty, yeah that was something he needed to work on. He was good at covering his problems with copious amounts of alcohol and hot sex. Pepper had set him on the right track but they were much better as friends. Steve was different. They were good friends after their initial rough patch and now that Tony knew what Steve looked like between his legs he couldn’t give him up. He didn’t want to give him up.

Tony rubbed his fingers across the arc reactor and he whispered, “I can’t screw this up.” He sat up, ignoring the slight twinge of pain and said, “JARVIS, AC/DC at background noise level and, delete the footage for the past hour.”

Tony rubbed at his eyes and jumped when Steve said softly, “You don’t have to do that.”

Tony looked at Steve standing in the doorway and he gave him a crooked grin, “I’d rather keep it between you and me. You don’t mind the music do you?”

Steve shook his head and stayed in the doorway, “It’s fine.”

Tony’s heart sank and he tried to keep hold of his smile, “Is everything okay?”

Steve shuffled awkwardly, “Super soldier hearing.”

Tony’s hands fisted in the sheets, “Oh, right, well Pepper said honesty…” Tony gulped and looked down to avoid looking at Steve, “That was… incredible, and I’ve had a lot of sex so I should know right.” He didn’t have to look up to know that the half-hearted joke had fallen flat, “Anyway, Pepper’s the only one who really stayed and we didn’t work for long, if we worked at all, so I don’t really have a basis for this. I guess that I’m panicking a little bit because I’m great with machines but people are a lot more complicated. Fuck, I’m making a right mess of this. I don’t want to fuck it up.”

Steve made his way across the room slowly and he wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony couldn’t remember being hugged like that before. Steve said softly, “I think that you’re doing alright Tony. I know that you’re used to doing things on your own but I’m right here. We can do this together as a team if you’re willing to try.”

Tony laughed softly, “Well, my report card said that I’m doing better now that I’m working with a team, Captain.”

Steve laughed and kissed his cheek, “Do you still want those pancakes?”

Tony nodded, “Actually, yeah I really do.”

Steve patted him on the shoulder, “You might want to put some pants on then.”

Tony pouted, “Don’t I get breakfast in bed?”

Steve chuckled, “Those puppy dog eyes don’t work on me Iron Man. If you don’t hurry up Clint is going to steal them.”

Tony groaned, rolled out of bed and padded to his bathroom. He grabbed a pair of jeans from a drawer and he picked up the pink shirt from the floor since that they both liked it so much. He looked over his shoulder to find Steve watching him hungrily and he chuckled, “Pancakes, Captain.”

Steve grinned and said, “Are you sure that you don’t need a hand?”

Tony laughed, “I’m going to grab a quick shower. You’d better go and stop Barton.”

**Author's Note:**

> RDJ really does have ‘bedroom eyes’.
> 
> This story can be placed before Clint/Phil 'Pink Promises' but that's up to you :)


End file.
